Volte a Brilhar
by arleete malfoy
Summary: Precisava de Virgínia para sobreviver, ela era seu ar, seu calor, as noites sem ela eram frias, o inverno mais rigoroso. Ele precisava do seu sol brilhando novamente, afastando as nuvens que nublavam o céu. D/G! Shortfic.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertecem a saga da escritora JK Rowling, e foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Báh, todo mundo sabe disso:

_**Volte a Brilhar** _

Ainda não tinha conseguido entender. Por que ela foi embora? Tinha dito que nunca ia lhe abandonar, foi ela quem esteve ao seu lado quando precisou enfrentar o pai, lutou por eles dois. E era ela quem dava luz a sua vida, quem lhe aquecia todas as noites, foi ela quem fez a insônia lhe abandonar, não estava entendendo. Não tinha motivos para deixá-lo. A vida deles era boa, tudo estava indo bem. Ele havia conseguido reaver a fortuna da família, trabalhava no Ministério e tomava conta dos negócios deixados pela família. Ainda lembrava do cheiro dela, do toque dela, do sorriso, do som da sua risada, dos olhares, tudo! Não tinha como esquecer uma pessoa tão contagiante assim. Ela acreditou nele e depois foi embora. Então era assim? Quando tudo estava ficando bem, ela lhe abandonava. Ela prometeu, havia prometido que nunca iria lhe deixar, não. Ela não podia ter feito isso.

_- Vamos amor, acorde! O sol já está alto. Levanta, vamos dar um passeio. – Enquanto falava, dava-lhe beijos entre as palavras._

_- Ah Virgínia, aqui tá tão bom! Vamos ficar aqui, juntinhos, aproveitar nossa aconchegante cama! – Puxou-a para cima dele e deu-lhe um beijo terno, calmo e lento._

_- Draco... Você não vai me convencer a passar um lindo dia de sol desses na cama! Se ao menos estivesse frio, mas estamos no verão! Eu adoro o calor, vamos! Almoçamos fora e depois voltamos pra casa, nada demais._

_- Está certo! Você me convenceu._

_O dia estava realmente maravilhoso, apesar do sol não estava tão quente, ainda bem. __Merlin__ sabe o quanto odiava o calor. Mas graças a Virgínia tinha se acostumado com as coisas quentes. Virgínia era quente, seus beijos eram cheios de calor e isso lhe fazia bem, assim começou a apreciar mais o calor dos verões de Londres._

_O almoço foi um dos melhores, conversaram coisas amenas, nada demais._

_- Humm, adorei a sua escolha, Draco! – uma ruiva sorridente deliciava-se._

_- Eu sei que sempre faço as escolhas certas! – um sorriso zombeteiro saiu em seus lábios._

_- Convencido!_

_- Não Virgínia, apenas tenho um ótimo gosto, inclusive para namoradas._

_- A Pansy não é um bom exemplo pra esse seu ótimo gosto para namoradas. – fez uma careta imitando nojo, arrancando uma gargalhada do loiro._

_- Já disse que Pansy era só uma diversão, então ela não serve como exemplo._

_- Está certo._

_Saíram do restaurante e voltaram caminhando para casa, não moravam na Mansão Malfoy, afinal não eram casados ainda. E para todos os efeitos Ginny passava apenas o dia com Draco. Mas ele fazia um biquinho, de quem não queria ficar sozinho, e ela acabava por ceder e dormir com ele._

_Ele a queria por perto, pois sabia que com ela conseguia ter uma ótima noite de sono, desde o tempo de namoro no colégio, quando estavam juntos depois de uma longa noite, ele conseguia dormir, mas era só ela voltar ao seu maldito dormitório que ele não conseguia pregar o olho. Pretendia pedir Ginny em casamento, planejava há tempos. Estava apenas esperando a oportunidade certa. E, ao que tudo parecia, a hora certa estava chegando._

_- Virgínia, que acha de fazermos uma viagem? Precisamos sair um pouco daqui. Estava pensando em irmos a Veneza, aproveitarmos o carnaval de lá, que tal?_

_- Draco! Eu adoraria ir ao tradicional carnaval de máscaras de Veneza! Mas não sei se meus pais vão concordar, viajar só com você. Você sabe que eles ainda não aceitaram totalmente nosso namoro, apesar de estarmos juntos desde Hogwarts, são quase três anos, mas eles nunca aceitariam, eu uma Weasley e você um Malfoy._

_- Ainda essa estória de rivalidades? Mande esquecerem que sou um Malfoy, não foi eu quem fez mal a você, não tenho culpa se tenho esse maldito sobrenome que antes me trazia glória e hoje só me traz desgraça, a fama dele está na lama! Mas o assunto não é esse, tente falar com eles, o mais rápido possível._

_- Tudo bem, quando chegar em casa vou reunir a mamãe e o papai depois do jantar e falo sua proposta._

_Deu tudo certo. Depois de muito relutar os Weasley deixaram Virgínia fazer a viagem, claro que Ronald deu um ataque, disse que isso tudo era uma conspiração, que Gina estava sobre a maldição Imperius e tudo mais. Não deu em nada. Estavam arrumando as malas para passarem o carnaval em Veneza. Os planos de Draco estavam todos perfeitos. Primeiro aproveitar o carnaval de rua e logo depois o pedido viria. Mas os planos de Draco não deram certo._

_- Nossa Draco, que lindo! Vamos entrar e comprar nossas máscaras ali naquela loja? Parece ter ótimas opções._

_Entraram na loja, a variedades era enorme. Mas Draco rapidamente encontrou uma em destaque, uma que combinava com sua Virgínia, que explicava o significado que ela fazia na vida ele, uma linda máscara em forma de sol, dourada, raios ao redor, belíssima. Pediu a Virginia que experimentasse, havia ficado perfeita. Os cabelos vermelhos deram um contraste. Dourado e ruivo, tipicamente grifinório, que clichê, mas não havia problema, aprendera a gostar dessas duas cores. Por Virgínia. Tudo que fazia era por ela. Escolheram as máscaras, pagaram e encaminharam-se até o hotel. Informaram-se de que a festa começaria daqui a poucas horas._

_- Olha Draco! Tem um __Pierrot__ ali! Que lindo! – cantarolou um pedaço da música e encaminhou-se para perto – "O __pierrot__ apaixonado chora pelo amor da colombina! E na esquina se põe a beber, pra esquecer!" - O __pierrot__ chega mais perto, uma exagerada reverência e beija a mão de Gina – Veja Draco, está me agradecendo por cantar com ele!_

_- É, mas eu ainda prefiro aquela assim: "vou beijar-te agora, não me leve a mal, hoje é carnaval!" – vira-se para Virgínia e beija-lhe os lábios. Quer mostrar ao __pierrot__ que aquela Colombina já tem um dono, ele que procure outra! E ele percebe, e retorna a balada rua de Veneza._

_- Draco... Que acha que voltarmos ao hotel, estou cansada._

_- Ótima idéia! Mas não pense que vai descansar. – dando um sorriso malicioso, abraça Ginny e vão caminhando pelas ruelas da maravilhosa e apaixonante cidade._

_O quarto do hotel era um dos maiores, Draco como sempre exagerado, pediu o maior que tinham a disposição e lhe deram a cobertura. Ginny estava parada olhando o pôr-do-sol na varanda, estava entorpecida pela maravilhosa paisagem, sentou-se em uma cadeira e pôs a pensar em como sua vida tinha mudado depois de seu namoro com Draco, primeiro na escola, encontros escondidos, um Draco extremamente mimado, aprendeu com ele muitas coisas e sabia que ele tinha aprendido mais ainda com ela, ele mudou por ela, lutou por ela e isso tudo provava o quanto ele a amava, estava feliz._

_- Sorrindo para o pôr-do-sol, Virgínia?_

_- Não, sorrindo para a vida. Para a minha maravilhosa vida, acho que se eu não tivesse aceitado um dia seu absurdo pedido de namoro, eu não seria tão feliz o quanto estou agora, aqui, com você._

_- E eu acho que se não tivesse feito o meu absurdo pedido não seria o homem mais feliz. Não teria as mais ótimas lembranças._

_Abaixou-se e a beijou. Aquele beijo que só ela lhe dava, suas línguas brincavam, estavam sincronizadas a tempos, já conheciam o que fazer. As mãos de Draco passeavam entre as costas de Gina, as de Ginny concentravam-se em mover-se na nuca do loiro, bagunçando seus impecáveis cabelos loiro platinados. Draco segurou a nuca de Ginny aprofundando o beijo. Beijavam-se como se precisassem daquele beijo para viver, como se fosse o ar necessário. Draco pegou Gina no colo, ela deu um gritinho de susto. Deitou-a na cama, os beijos continuaram, cada vez mais quentes, suas mãos brincavam com a barriga da ruiva, fazendo círculos com os dedos, começou a desabotoá-la, quebrou o contato entre os lábios para concentrar-se em tirar a blusa, mas o contato entre os olhos nunca era perdido, encaravam-se, como se tudo aquilo fosse proibido, como se fosse a primeira ou a última vez que fossem ser um do outro, ser um só. Ginny por sua vez, concentrava-se em tirar a blusa dele, não tendo paciência puxou e todos os botões pularam pelo quarto e cama. Voltaram a beijar-se, agora com carícias. Os beijos de Draco foram concentrados no pescoço da ruiva, foram descendo para o colo, queria sabe quantas sardas tinha ali, já sabia, mas queria ter certeza de que estavam todas no lugar. Concentrou-se nos seios fartos, rijos, beijou um lado, beijou o outro, a mão posta na cintura, segurando-lhe, desceu dos seios para a barriga, beijando cada pedaço de pele que encontrava, deixando sua marca, decorando o corpo de sua amada, retirou o restante da roupa dela e concentrou-se, ainda, em sua barriga, voltou os beijos para os lábios de Ginny. Suas mãos deslizaram para a intimidade da mesma, seus dedos ágeis em já saber o que fazer iam explorando. Ginny chamava seu nome, arfava, seu corpo ia erguendo-se conforme o toque de Draco, quando esta já estava pra chegar em seu ápice, ele afastou suas pernas e seu membro foi entrando na cavidade já úmida, penetrando lentamente, não queria que aquilo acabasse, Ginny gemia de prazer com dor, mas a dor foi ficando de lado e agora era só o prazer, Draco adorava quando ela chamava seu nome, arfava, a respiração descompassada, foi aumentando o ritmo, estavam chegando ao topo do prazer, deu a última estocada e caiu por cima de Ginny, cansado, ela lhe abraçou, beijaram-se ternamente, deitaram-se lado e lado e aos poucos dormiram._

_Nunca havia dormido tão bem, essa concerteza foi a noite mais tranqüila de todas que dormiu com Ginny. Passou a mão pelo lado na cama, e encontrou o local vazio. Procurou no banheiro, nada. Procurou pelo resto do apartamento e nada, Merlin, onde Ginny havia se metido? Desceu para a portaria, perguntou ao recepcionista e ele disse que não tinha visto nenhuma moça com tais características saindo do hotel. Xingou a todos, dizendo que eram um bando de irresponsáveis, voltou ao quarto, bufando de raiva. Procurou pelas coisas de Ginny, não encontrou nada. Mas como assim? Ela havia fugido dele? Depois da melhor noite, ela lhe pediria em casamento no café da manhã, ficariam no quarto e ficariam juntos o resto do dia, de todos os próximos dias. Decidiu que o melhor a fazer era voltar para Londres, não havia motivos para continuar ali, aquele quarto lhe trazia lembranças dela, a cidade lhe lembrava ela. Terminando de arrumar as malas, alguém toca a campainha._

_- Senhor Malfoy, me pediram para entregar essa carta ao senhor. – Draco tomou o envelope da mão do empregado, virou as costas e bateu a porta._

_Poderia ser notícias de sua Virgínia, seu ar, seu sol. Sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima e fitou a carta. Queria saber se era de Ginny, mas estava também com medo sobre o conteúdo da carta. Decidiu abrir. Começou a lê-la, não era de Ginny, nem sobre Ginny, era sobre um maldito negócio, mas que coisa, havia pedido pra não ser interrompido sobre problemas com os negócios, não queria atrapalhar seu feriado com Ginny, mas agora ela não estava mais ali, havia sumido, evaporado. Terminou de arrumar as coisas, fez o __check-in__ no saguão do hotel. Dirigiu-se a uma rua menos movimentada e aparatou. Seus planos não deram certo, ele nem ao menos chegou a fazer o pedido. Não entendia. Ela havia dito que estava feliz, prometeu nunca abandonar-lhe. E simplesmente saiu sem deixar nada, sem deixar uma pista. Pensou em procurá-la na casa de seus pais, mas não era bem-vindo ali. Era melhor evitar mal entendido. Eles poderiam pensar que havia acontecido alguma coisa a Ginny e ele não queria contar, poderiam acusá-lo de coisas horríveis, coisas que nunca teria coragem de fazer com sua amada. Decidiu esperar. Pensar nos motivos, esperar por notícias._

_Dias, semanas, meses, anos. Esperou, esperou e esperou. Ela nunca mais voltou, nunca mais deu notícias. E para tentar esquecê-la, procurou outras ruivas, outros beijos quentes, mas não eram os mesmo, nunca iriam conseguir substituí-la. Cansou de procurar uma substituta, chegou a conclusão de não iria encontrar. Enfiou a cabeça nos negócios, procurou por um sócio, um antigo amigo. _

- Draco, estamos atrasados para a reunião, acorda!

- Ah sim, claro. Tava meio desligado. Vamos.

- Essa é uma nova sócia, comprou algumas ações essa semana. Seus negócios são um dos melhores, tente impressioná-la e iremos ter bons lucros com seus investimentos.

- Está certo Zabine, eu sei o que fazer. Ainda não consigo entender de onde saiu toda essa sua responsabilidade.

- Ela apareceu no momento em que você decidiu deixar de lado seus negócios, alguém tinha que tomar conta pra você enquanto estava trancafiado naquela Mansão.

- Ah, certo. Esqueça esse assunto.

Ao entrar na sala, ele sentiu aquele cheiro, ainda não tinha esquecido, mas ela não estava ali, apenas tinha uma moça ruiva em uma das cadeiras, estava de costas, não deu muita atenção, já tinha cansado de procurar por ruivas com o cheiro parecido da sua ruiva. Sentou-se e pôs a examinar os documentos da pasta que Zabine havia lhe dado. Virgínia, esse era o nome da nova sócia. Não, não podia ser a mesma, existem milhares de Virgínia por ai, mentira! Era um nome raro. Ainda mais uma Weasley, mas não era esse o sobrenome que havia no documento, preferiu achar que era coincidência. Os outros sócios já estavam sentados, esperando Draco se pronunciar. Draco pediu a Zabine que tomasse a frente na reunião.

- Peço desculpas por tê-los chamados em cima da hora. Mas essa é apenas uma reunião de apresentações. Essa é a mais nova sócia da rede, Virgínia Corner.

Draco levantou o olhar, era ela. Sua ruiva, sua Ginny. Corner? Ela havia namorado Michael Córner, mas ele havia morrido dois anos atrás. Encararam-se por segundos, ela desviou o olhar, ele percebeu o quanto ela ficou nervosa. Ele continuou encarando-a, incrédulo, como ela teve a coragem de casar com outro? Bebeu um pouco da água de seu copo, pediu licença e retirou-se da sala, Zabine sabia o que fazer, estava acostumado com as saídas sem dizer a onde ia de Draco. Voltou para a sua sala, estava nervoso, passou anos esperando que ela voltasse, mas não estava preparado, seu coração estava batendo rápido demais, procurou por uma bebida forte, precisava acalmar-se, serviu-se de um copo de firewhisky, mais uns, dois, três, estavam começando a ficar calmo, mas ainda não entendia. Ela sumiu, casou-se com outro e ainda volta como sócia da SUA empresa, por que ela escolheu justamente a sua? Tinha outras empresas com propostas de ações muito melhores. Estava cansado, iria pra casa, descansar e amanhã tudo não passaria de um sonho.

No caminho, passou pelo prédio em que morava, ainda possuía a chave e decidiu dar uma passada lá, saberia que não seria incomodado, nem Blaise sabia daquele apartamento.

Estava tudo do mesmo jeito, a mesma mobília, algumas coisas de Virgínia ainda se encontravam ali, uma camisola preta que ele havia lhe dado, seu cheiro ainda permanecia no apartamento, estava tudo do jeito que ela deixou. Nunca mais havia passado lá, alguns elfos iam lá para fazer a limpeza, mas a arrumação permanecia do mesmo jeito.

- Não sabia que ainda vinha aqui. Depois de tanto tempo. – Ouviu aquela voz doce, calma.

- É, fazia tempos que não vinha. Decidi passar aqui pra ver se os elfos têm feito o trabalho certo.

- Você sabe que os elfos sempre fazem o trabalho direito. Não precisa ficar fiscalizando.

- Está certo. E se eu tiver vindo aqui pra lembrar da melhor época da minha vida? Serei condenado por querer voltar no tempo, por querer minha felicidade de volta?

- Não, está completamente certo. Todo mundo tem o direito de saber a verdade.

- Talvez eu não queira saber o porquê de ter sido trocado, isso é passado. Estou bem apenas com as lembranças._"Que grande mentira, Draco Malfoy! Você sabe que sente falta dela" - pensou. –_Virou-se para encarar a ruiva, ela estava mais bonita ainda, uma roupa social, havia ficado maravilhosamente bem no seu corpo desenhado, podia perceber as sardas espalhadas pelo colo da mesma.

- Você não entenderia mesmo.

- A única coisa que eu não entendo é que você havia dito que estava feliz, se estava feliz qual o motivo para fugir da felicidade? Eu tinha planos para a manhã seguinte, faria de você a mulher mais feliz da face da terra. Tornar-se-ia a Senhora Malfoy em poucos meses, teríamos a melhor casa, os melhores dias, as melhores noites. Saiba que aquela nossa ultima noite foi a melhor, desde os tempos de Hogwarts, eu fui o mais sincero, o mais carinhoso, queria que aquela noite permanecesse em nossas memórias!

- E permaneceu, apesar de ter ido embora sem deixar vestígios, você deixou os SEUS vestígios em mim, sua marca. Não pense que foi fácil abandonar você, no meio da noite!

- Ah claro! Muito sacrifício sair no meio da noite, casar-se com alguém que estava doente, ficar rica e bem de vida! Agora me diga! Quais os benefícios desse golpe? Apenas o dinheiro? E pensar que eu era o mimado, era eu quem só pensava em dinheiro, pois saiba que eu ficaria pobre, só pra ter você ao meu lado. Eu esperei anos, dias, meses, segundos, esperei por uma notícia, uma carta, um sinal de que você não tinha ido por vontade própria, eu iria atrás de você, iria lutar por você, como já havia feito.

- Você não entende Draco, eu fui para o seu próprio bem, eu sai no meio da noite para lhe proteger.

- Eu não precisava de proteção, Virgínia! Eu precisava de você! Precisava do meu sol, do seu calor nas noites de frio, dos seus beijos quentes, das suas mãos acariciando minha nuca. Mas a única coisa que tive nesses últimos anos foi solidão, frio, insônia. – sentou-se no sofá, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Estava cansado, não queria encarar a realidade, tinha bloqueado a falta que ela fazia. Estava acostumando-se, a falta que ela fazia era quase nula. Quase. Ainda sentia falta dos seus abraços, sorrisos. Mas evitava lembrar-se deles.

- Draco, eu fui obrigada a deixá-lo. Meu irmão estava ameaçando-me, você sabe o quanto Ronald lhe odeia. Tudo começou com a viagem, ele não aceitou de jeito nenhum! Quis tentar me trancar em casa, mas eu fui mais esperta, sai de casa sem ele perceber, mas infelizmente ele sabia pra onde iríamos. E ele me procurou, não foi difícil encontrar um Malfoy na cidade, o único Malfoy.

- Mas como ele entrou no quarto e eu não o ouvi? Seu irmão não é um dos mais discretos! Ele concerteza iria querer me matar, aproveitar-se do meu estado, eu estava dormindo!

- Por incrível que pareça, ele estava calmo. Mas não foi ele quem bateu a porta, e sim Corner. Eles eram amigos, do tempo de escola ainda. E Michael ainda não tinha superado, eu ter deixado para ficar com você. Concordei em descer e conversar com ele, a proposta dele era eu largar você, casar-me com ele, nos mudaríamos para um local distante, morar num local de trouxas, pois lá você nunca iria nos procurar. Se eu aceitasse, você saia bem de toda essa estória. Caso contrário, ele iria fazer um inferno de sua vida, ele havia arquitetado um plano para destruir seus negócios, e um outro plano para matar-lhe, mas seria roubo seguido de assassinato, ninguém descobriria. Eu lhe amava mais que tudo Draco, não poderia deixar que nada lhe acontecesse. – a essa altura, grossas lágrimas desciam pelo rosto da ruiva, borravam sua maquiagem, mas ainda assim estava muito graciosa. – Não iria me perdoar se você ficasse mal, por minha causa. Então preferi aceitar a proposta dele. Voltei ao quarto, arrumei minhas coisas, não deixei nenhum vestígio. Nem ao menos uma carta, pois sabia que assim iria entregar o plano.

- Poderia ter deixado uma pista, eu iria atrás de você. Precisava de você.

- Eu sei. E foi exatamente por isso que não deixei. Se você fosse atrás de mim, Corner faria alguma coisa de mal a mim e a você. Eu sabia que ele estava adoentado, meu irmão havia comentado. Pensei que não fosse sobreviver mais que um ano. Mas ele estava se tratando, ainda agüentou dois anos e então faleceu. Apesar de toda a chantagem, ele não me fez mal algum. Éramos como um casal de amigos que dividiam a casa, ele só queria alguém ao seu lado. E eu era a sua companhia.

- Maravilha! E eu fiquei com a i _maravilhosa_ /i companhia do Blaise. – ironizou.

- Eu voltei Draco, pra você. Blaise me procurou todos esses anos, tentou me convencer a voltar, mas enquanto Corner estivesse vivo não poderia.

- Ele morreu há dois anos, Virgínia! DOIS ANOS! Eu estou te esperando a malditos CINCO anos! O desgraçado do Blaise ainda sabia onde você estava e não me contou nada! Ah, ele vai se ver comigo, aquele filho de uma hipogrifa! – estava irritado, seu sócio, melhor amigo sabia de tudo o tempo todo e não lhe contou. Traidor!

- Eu não podia vir atrás de você assim que ele morreu Draco, entenda! Imagina, meu marido acaba de morrer e eu volto correndo para os braços do amor da minha vida, sem saber se ele ainda me quer! Sem saber se ela ainda me ama! Por Merlin. Eu precisava esperar as coisas acalmarem. E foi aí que Blaise me ajudou, ele me avisou que havia ações na Bolsa de Valores, e que essa era a melhor oportunidade para eu voltar, pois aparecer do nada na sua frente não era a melhor escolha, você é imprevisível, ninguém nunca sabe como vai reagir. Desculpe-me por todos esses anos de angustia, de saudades, eu também senti muito a sua falta, não sabe o quanto eu relembrei a nossa ultima viagem, nossa ultima noite, nossas conversas. Eram as lembranças que me faziam continuar, foi por você! Tudo por você. Perdoe-me. De agora em diante não há nada e nem ninguém para nos atrapalhar. Poderemos ser felizes, como antigamente.

- Você não sabe o quanto senti sua falta, de seus beijos, seu calor, o quanto pedi para você voltar, aparecer na minha porta e dizer que havia feito a maior besteira do mundo em ter me abandonado. Não sabe o quanto pedi pra você estar ao meu lado em todos esses invernos, para ser o meu sol. Ser o meu calor humano, esquentar-me com seus beijos, abraços e sorrisos. Precisava ouvir sua voz, sua risada, era como combustível para um automóvel, (N/A: comentário trouxa sim!) era como a asa para o inseto. Todos esses anos, eu vivi num eterno inverno. Acho que consegui entender seus motivos, mas ainda acho que poderíamos ter dado um jeito em tudo. Mas meu sol está de volta, minha vida está completa. Meu dia deixou de ser nublado, as nuvens se foram e o sol está brilhando pra mim, só para mim.

Levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até Virginia. Beijou-lhe com ânsia, como sentiu falta daquele beijo, o melhor beijo de todos. O mais caloroso, o mais sincronizado. Caminharam para o quarto e ali passaram o resto da tarde. Amaram-se como há tempos não faziam não se cansavam, pois precisavam saciar a vontade que tinham um do outro, precisavam matar a saudade, tornar nula a distância, precisavam tornar-se um só novamente.

- Virgínia, que acha que irmos aquele restaurante que você adora? Ainda tenho uma parte do plano, que ficou pra trás, para concluir. – a ruiva estava deitada sobre o peito do loiro. As mãos passeando pelo mesmo.

- Parte do plano para ser concluída? Assim eu fico curiosa. Vamos sim. Arrumo-me em um minuto. – Levantou-se e caminhou para fora do quarto. Quinze minutos depois estavam de saída para o restaurante.

- Boa noite, Senhor Malfoy. Mesa para dois?

- Sim, com a melhor vista de Londres, por favor.

O garçom acomodou-os e anotou os pedidos. Draco pediu uma garrafa de vinho, o melhor da casa. Os pratos chegaram, comeram calados, apenas encarando-se, davam sorrisinhos. Estavam felizes. Como há cinco anos. Naquele mesmo restaurante. Draco estava nervoso, ainda guardava o anel que tinha comprado em Veneza. Aliás, andava com ele sempre. Um lindo anel de ouro branco, com uma pequena pedra de brilhante.

Saíram do restaurante e seguiram para uma praça que havia ali perto, sentaram e ficaram a apreciar a noite estrelada.

- Acho que agora posso concluir meu plano.

- Vamos Draco, fale logo o que é. Estou ficando nervosa de tanta curiosidade. – Viu Draco ajoelhando-se em sua frente. Pegando uma caixinha preta no bolso de sua calça.

- Virgínia Weasley, você aceita casar-se comigo? – terminando a frase, abriu a caixa e mostrou o anel, que reluziu a luz do luar.

- Oh! Draco, mas é claro que eu aceito! Que anel lindo! – Levantou Draco, deu-lhe um beijo e um abraço, arrancando olhares dos passantes pela praça.

- Ah! Ótimo! Prometo fazer de você a mulher mais feliz de Londres! – Levantou Ginny e rodopiou com ela, arrancando-lhe gargalhadas, e olhares de todos – E eu sou o homem mais sortudo de todo o mundo!

♫ _Sol volte a brilhar! Só mais um pouco para eu não chorar, sozinho, num canto._

_Sol volte a brilhar! Só mais um pouco para eu não chorar, sozinho, num canto!_

_Volte a brilhar! _♫

**N/A:** A fic foi baseada numa música, por isso o fato dela ser meio dramática. Espero que agrade.


End file.
